


The Union of Smith and King

by truth_seeker_1789



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Mergwen if you squint, More bromance, Supportive Merlin, Writing Exercise, merthur if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: The daughter of a blacksmith and the son of a king.In 300 words, describe a wedding.





	

It is ornate: bold, daring reds and deep, calm purples sweeping across polished floors, shining so brightly that the image below is almost a pure duplicate of the image above.

 

She is lovely, pure, kind, and radiant. She practically glows while she draws nearer to him, feet tapping so quietly across the wooden floors that they seem to produce no sound at all, her visage almost floating past the crowds, eyes only for her king. Her lover. Her soon-to-be husband. Her smile is bedazzling, her entire aura a jewel unto itself.

 

He is handsome, proud, disbelieving, and awed. Rarely is he without words, so tongue-tied that all he can do is stare helplessly at the destiny approaching him. Through every trial and tribulation, through every monster vanquished both within and apart from the Court, it had all been in preparation for this moment. Many had advised against this- a peasant marrying a king!

 

But she was no longer peasantry, not after the oaths shared with her brother, the status he had brought, unwittingly, to both himself and his sister. Even if her Ladyship were in question, his opinions would not change; he would not bow for the demands of State.

 

 

He loves her. She loves him.

 

Today, before the whole world, they are exchanging their vows, their loyalty, their bond to one another, a sacred oath that binds not just two souls, but a King to his Queen, leaders to their people, protectors to their realm.

 

As they had always done, so shall they always do.

 

Their eyes are only for each other- cornflower blue and hearthstone brown- oblivious to the handfasting, lace unnoticed as words are exchanged, blind to the exuberant cheers of his knights and the delighted whooping of her brother.

 

 

And in tucked away in an unseen corner, a pair of eyes flicker golden, blessings flowing past scarcely fluttering lips with all of the love and pride that he possesses for them within his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I took this on as a daily writing practice. I've hit a bit of a flop in my novel, so more Merlin fanfics until I get back on track. They're mostly all drabbles, but I figure I'd share anyway.
> 
> Basically, trying to follow thoughts and ideas about the union of Arthur and Gwen, and how supportive Merlin has been through every step of the way. By becoming a knight, and being the Patriarch of his family now, Elyan has the potential to officially declare Gwen a lady of the court, thus removing further technicalities of Arthur courting her, though in canon I doubt he would have cared anyway.
> 
> So... Yeh.
> 
> [Writing Prompt #1: In approximately 300 words: describe a wedding.]


End file.
